His Last Kiss
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: 'His last kiss... And I was not the one to give it to him...' What happens when Draco is condemned for a crime that he did not commit? Rated for semi-dark themes I guess...


Authors note: Idk how well this will actually go over, but it was an idea that I had so…

Disclaimer: All characters, creatures and places belong to J K Rowling.

Harry sprinted down the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. _'This can't be happening!' _he thought. As he drew near the chamber a shiver raced up his spine. He knew all too well what was waiting beyond the door. _'I've come too far to be stopped now!'_ His fists clenched in determination. _'I won't let him go through this alone!'_

When he opened the door he was met by a wall of cheering people. He drew in a shaky breath, his eyes closing. _'He's been convicted…'_ He pushed his way through the jeering crowd. As he drew closer to the front, he heard a familiar voice.

"You can't do this! I had nothing to do with it!" As Harry emerged he saw the blonde being held by two guards. His stone grey eyes were locked on Cornelius Fudge, burning with hate, as he struggled against the men who restrained him. "Besides, what proof could you possibly have against me?"

Fudge leaned forward, his expression matching the blonde's. "All the proof I need lies in your ancestry and upon your left arm." He nodded to one of the guards. The man seized Draco's wrist, forcing the sleeve up. There was a mixture of gasps, boos, and hisses as the inky black brand was revealed upon his forearm.

He wrenched away, only to be seized by the shoulders once more. "So what if I bear the mark?! That is not proof enough to condemn me!" The guards struggled to keep a hold of him.

"You were seen by no less than five witnesses! THAT is enough to condemn you!"

There was an uproar of agreement. Harry furiously listened as multiple voices shouted.

"You've already been sentenced!"

"There's no use in trying to act innocent when you're a Malfoy!"

"You're guilty and everyone knows it!"

Harry shoved his way through the shouting throng, dashing to his boyfriend in all the chaos.

"Harry! What are you doing?!" Draco was cut off as Harry's lips claimed his own in a deep, passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Harry placed his forehead against Draco's. "I love you. You know that, right?" Draco nodded. They leaned in for one last kiss, but Harry was grabbed by two more guards. "No! Let go off me!" Harry was kicking and thrashing in an attempt to get free.

"Harry…" Draco's voice was soft but cut clearly through the noise. "This is goodbye… Well, I mean it's my goodbye, but that means that it's ours." His stormy eyes glowed with sadness as he fought back the tears that threatened to burst from him. "The end… The final end… No more circling, no more back and forth, no more cat and mouse…" He took in a shaky, nervous breath as the dementors glided into the room and headed for him. "And when I disappear, I want you to ask as if I never existed… Okay?"

Harry shook his head furiously. "No, Draco! I can't! I won't!" One of the guards cast a silencing spell on him. He furiously continued fighting against them, pleading with his eyes for Draco to understand.

The room fell silent as a dementor wrapped it's long, cold fingers around Draco's throat. The only sounds in the room were those of Harry's feet scuffing across the stone floor and the rattling breaths of the creatures. Fudge's voice broke clearly through the silence, as clear as a bell. "Now, prepare to see the red of a guilty soul…"

Draco fought the urge to scream as his worst experiences came flooding back to him. A single tear slid down his cheek as bright white light escaped his lips along with his last breath. His limp form fell to its knees, his head bowed. There were gasps of horror around the rom. They had realized, too late, Draco's innocence. For if he had truly been guilty, his soul would have been the color of the blood he had shed.

Angry tears streamed down Harry's face as he opened his mouth in a silent scream. He hated Fudge. He hated him. He had just taken the life of an innocent man, barely past 21, and he didn't even care. He had allowed his past prejudices to cloud his judgment. Had he run the trial properly, an innocent life would have been spared and Harry would not find himself completely alone in the world once more.

He turned his gaze, filled with heart break and sorrow, to his fallen lover. _'His last kiss…'_ he thought bitterly, the tears flowing once more. _'And I was not the one to give it to him…'_

Note: Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
